


Rest

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Angela doesn't sleep enough. Luckily, she has Fareeha to remind her that even she still needs it.





	Rest

Angela was always tired. It came with her career choice, and Overwatch just compounded that. In between running her research, providing support on the ground and patching up her colleagues after missions, she didn't have much time to rest. The time she did have to herself, she spent more often on work than on relaxation. Although she maintained her bright and perky image, the dark circles under her eyes were telling. She needed to take some time off, and if Fareeha had to forcibly make her rest, so be it. As she had expected, she found Angela in her office, bent over a screen and taking the occasional note.

“Good evening, doctor,” she said, sauntering over and perching on the edge of Angela's desk.

“Hm? Oh, good evening, Fareeha,” Angela said, looking up and blinking as her eyes adjusted to focusing on something more than 6 inches away, probably for the first time in a few hours.

“Have you eaten yet?” she asked.

“I had something earlier,” she said, waving a hand vaguely at a plate scattered with crumbs that lay near the edge of the desk.

“That looks like lunch,” Fareeha said, leaning over to see the clock in the corner of Angela's screen, “And it's nearly 10. You need dinner.”

“God, is it that late already?” Angela asked, suppressing a yawn.

“I think you know the answer to that,” she said,, raising one eyebrow and smirking, “Come on. No more work this evening. It's bad for your health.”

Angela laughed.

“So you're my doctor now, are you?”

“If I have to be,” Fareeha said, grinning, “I could carry you out of here if I had to.”

“I don't doubt it,” Angela said, eyeing her muscular arms, which were well-displayed by the tank top she was wearing, “I suppose I am hungry.” She yawned, unable to hide it this time. “And tired.”

“There's pizza in the kitchen,” Fareeha said, standing up, “And I think you know where to find the bed, although I'm beginning to doubt that.”

“Very funny,” Angela said drily, but she stood up as well, “You've won me over.”

Fareeha smiled, leading the way out to the kitchen. The pizza was mostly cold by now, but Angela managed to eat several slices anyway before she grew too sleepy to eat any more.

“I'm so tired,” she said, dropping the crust of the last slice on her plate, her eyelids drooping, “How am I this tired?”

“Too much work,” Fareeha said, “Too little sleep. Come on, let's get you to bed.”

“Mm,” Angela said, leaning her face into her hand, her elbow propped on the table, her eyes drifting shut, “Give me a moment.”

“I'm not letting you sleep here,” she said, standing up and scooping Angela up in her arms in one fluid motion, “God knows you've slept at your desk often enough.”

“You know, it's very nice, having you take care of me,” Angela said, her eyes still shut, her head resting against Fareeha's shoulder.

“You aren't used to being on the receiving end,” Fareeha teased, as she carried Angela through the corridor towards their bedroom with no discernible effort.

“I've certainly never been able to carry any of you through the hallway,” she objected, sleepily cracking her eyes open to give Fareeha a look, “I could manage... Lena, maybe.”

“I'll carry her for you,” Fareeha assured her, shifting her weight to open the door.

“Hmm. Not now, though.”

“Not now.”

“Good,” Angela said, as Fareeha lowered her gently onto the bed.

“Let me guess, you're too sleepy to change?” Fareeha said, as she turned away to change into her pyjamas.

“Mm,” Angela said, “No, I can do it.”

She'd managed to pull her jeans halfway off and undo her bra by the time Fareeha was done changing. Smiling, Fareeha helped her to get comfortable, and then climbed into bed next to her.

“I love you,” Angela said, rolling over and burying her face in Fareeha's shoulder.

“I know,” Fareeha said, kissing the top of her head gently.

Angela was already asleep. Fareeha smiled. She deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a tricky prompt to fulfil since I kind of already did it with the last fic... whoops. Also I was really sleepy whilst writing this hence a) the content and b) any typos (please point these out so i can fix them in the morning!)


End file.
